


can i meet you in a field of lavender?

by tltw



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dimension Travel, Dreams, Fluff, ISH!!!, M/M, Mentions of Lee Minhyuk, could be more to this but just hyky being cute, sharkboy voice dream dream dream, vague-ish but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltw/pseuds/tltw
Summary: every night is the same. go to sleep, hope you'll get a good night rest, wake up in a bullshit universe that's raining or damp. oh and meet with your cute dream boyfriend and wonder why you can't get any tail in the your own world. typical night for the average 24 year old.





	can i meet you in a field of lavender?

**Author's Note:**

> on that night, i saw that single cart in the middle of that glowing parking lot and knew i was somewhere else.

_ it rings _

 

The rain, the air, the plants in the wind and the car driving by.

It all rings in the back of the mind, persevering hard enough to make sure you never forget that it is. 

The air was always damp whenever Hyungwon came, even when rain was far off and hadn’t visited in weeks. 

He visited what felt like every night. Surveying the sky and hoping there was some change to it but there never was. It always looked rainy and always blocked out any stars no matter how little rain there was.

The rain stung somehow. Like it was a judgement based in a place you had no warrant to view because you were too low on the food chain to deserve it.

And it came, and stung them constantly, again, like it wasn’t even there.

 

_ it corners _

 

The first time Hyungwon came, of course he was scared shitless because who wouldn’t be. 

Dreams are supposed to be vague and unusual, or scary or arousing on a good or bad night.

This type of surrealism was far too much for the normal human to take, and that’s just what Hyungwon was. A normal human. Or so he hopes. If he’s not a normal human, he hopes whatever entity that decided he isn’t tells him before he gets himself fucked over, dream or not.

Maybe he hopes these are just that. Dreams and nothing else. Because that would make things easy and discernible. But it wasn’t easy and he can’t just wake up and say, “That was a weird dream” and go about his day.

No, This is more than that, and Hyungwon hates it. Missing work, avoiding responsibilities, worrying his friends, he hates. He tries not too, but the whole thing just makes him sick.

What it does and what he experiences, if it’s a blessing in this world, it’s a curse in another.

When he has his white picket fence and his family and his dog he’ll pray they’ll never have to deal with any of this shit.

 

_ it drives _

 

“When are you coming again?” He asks and Hyungwon pretends he doesn’t know. It’ll be tomorrow, of course, but he tells him a few days. He buys it. 

Hyungwon spends a few days preparing. He asks the girl who always wanders in the streets at dusk what he should wear to see him again. She says a dress. Hyungwon says he can’t pull that off. At least not yet. She says a nice sweater and pants will suffice, and then of course calls him a coward. He accepts that.

He finds a spare apartment lingering about owner-less and breaks his way in with ease, because nothing is locked in this goddamn city, and naturally it’s filled with everything he needs. Jo Malone, a bath already made with salts and all, his favorite face cleanser but not his favorite moisturizer for whatever reason. But he takes what he can get. If being trapped in a dream every night wasn’t the exact definition of a nightmare, he could get used to it.

His date said he’d be ‘On the cost under the moonlight at 11pm’ which is stupid for two reasons. One; being that it’s always either 11pm or 1am at night, and two; because he expects Hyungwon to be able to navigate this hellscape without a map and know where he is without a set destination which is bullshit. Oh and because clearly it’ll be under the moonlight. It’s night.

But he finds him of course, because otherwise there would be no movement and this world, this cursed city cannot have that. He does have to ask for directions, though.

“You found me.” Changkyun says.

“Had no choice.” Hyungwon replies.

“That hurts me. I wanted you to come here because I wanted you to. Not because the dream said so.” 

“Who said I didn’t come because I wanted to?”

“Are you this eloquent in real life?” 

“Are you?”

“No.”

“Me either.”

 

_ it plays _

 

This time, they went to the mall. It’s big and the colors are bright but muted and the food court is so far in it’d take them two days just to get some Auntie Anne’s pretzels. 

Changkyun’s hand naturally finds its way into Hyungwon’s and he turns a light rose color but doesn’t stop him or push him away. They walk and talk throughout the dead mall window shopping because anything they buy won’t last.

Hyungwon wonders if the two of them will last and he doesn’t know that Changkyun wonders the same thing.

“Am I not allowed to date people in the real world if I’m dating you?” Hyungwon says unprompted and Changkyun delicately freezes.

“Are we dating?” Hyungwon has to think about it for a moment.

“I’d consider this a date. Does it not count?” Changkyun takes his turn thinking.

“Do you want it to count?”

“Yeah.”

Changkyun looks away. “Then it counts.”

 

_ it watches _

 

Hyungwon never got his answer, but the dating scene in his reality wasn’t very astir anyways. Though, when it comes down to it, dating a guy you met numerous times in your dreams isn’t all that acceptable to society. For a multitude of reasons. But he holds out. 

“What do you think it means?” Changkyun asks laying atop Hyungwon’s waist relaxed. “Why us? Why here?”

“You ask too many questions.” Says the man who would stop at nothing to find out the answer to his questions when he first arrived.

“You’ve never wondered?” Changkyun questions.

“Of course I have. But how long as it been?”

Changkyun thinks. “Three months.”

“For me, about four or five.”

“Does it get tiring?”

“Ask yourself, Kyunnie.” So he does, and he finds the answer he was looking for. They visit this place every single night, and though you don’t feel tired when you switch from the reality to this dream, the body notices. Hyungwon’s especially.

“I’m always tired anyways.” Hyungwon says.

“I’d ask if you’re getting enough rest, but I know the answer to the question. I hope you’re at least stretching when you wake up.” he scolds.

“I am.”

Changkyun reads him like a book. “You’re lying.”

“I will start now, sir.” Hyungwon jokes.

“Submit proof.” he says and the two of them stop.

This place, this dream, may not even be a dream, but maybe something more like entire universe, or even worse, an entity. They both get that feeling and both know each other has the feeling but refuse to say it aloud.

“Do you ever want to leave?” Changkyun asks.

“Then I can’t see you.”

“Stop being sappy. I’m serious.” Changkyun smacks him on the arm in serious playfulness.

“I am serious.” he says it in a voice that startles Changkyun, he’s never heard him speak like that before.

“Are you?” He sits up to look at Hyungwon, and he feels a type of realness he’s never felt since the second he came to this place, or even from the second he met him.

“Yes.”

The two capture each other’s essence in that moment, soaking each other in in the little time they have and what conclusion they come to is agreed upon without needing to be said, but Changkyun speaks it for good measure.

“Then let’s meet.”

 

_ it helps _

 

Every day became a little bit of a challenge to the both of them. They’d return to the dream and discuss what they did or what they can do.

Returning to reality was peculiar. Not even Hoseok who always knew what Hyungwon was up too could figure out what he was doing. 

He worried. 

And asked every single day if he was alright to which he always replied, “10 out of 10, you sexy motherfucker.” to which Hoseok replied, “Stop saying that, what is wrong with you?” partially in laughter each time.

It became somewhat laborious, trying to find each other without letting the world know. The bags under Hyungwon’s eyes became more and more dark as time went on and each of the hobbies he partook in became more and more distant from him. One night Changkyun made him promise he wouldn’t give up those things. Hyungwon made him do the same.

There were limits. Names of people and places were extremely hard to remember in the dream. “Hey, where do you live?”; a simple question was not simply answered. 

They enlisted help of some of the residents of the dream to see if they might be able to help them find their way and most couldn’t speak to them like they never could, but those who could gave valuable hints.

_ ‘Find through commons’ _ One street wanderer said.

_ ‘Hide in plane sight’  _ A dancer said.

‘ _ Write it down _ ’ The donut shop worker said, probably being the most useful bit of advice. Along with throwing in fantastic free donuts. 

All the things Changkyun told him, he writes down the very second he slips out of the dream. And focuses on it most every second of the day.

The first hint he gets is music.

Changkyun, in dream and reality, loves music. So he searches. And finds nothing. Nothing he can work with. Until he does.

A song that he thinks might be his, delivered through soundcloud. It sounds more enthralling than anything Hyungwon’s heard before and he’s heard a lot of music. He can’t even consider that an exaggeration. It flows and engulfs you like a warm yet cool blanket and doesn’t let you go until you feel safe enough to leave its protective barriers. It’s gorgeous, so naturally it has to be Changkyun’s.

Messaging the person would yield poor results considering how popular they are, so he gives up on that. Supposed Changkyun must be a busy guy with this many followers. Even he can’t get this much traction in DJ-ing circles. 

When he enters the dream, all he can remember is the words “Show me your pain.” and it strikes a cord in Changkyun. 

So he shows him his pain, that being a scar on the back of his head.

“That’s not very symbolic.” Hyungwon says.

“Do you want to find me or not?”

“How is this supposed to help me?” He asks because, yeah, how is a little scar cutting through his hair supposed to give him any hints.

“I don’t know. It was the only thing I could think of.” And Hyungwon accepts that, because the hints he’s been giving Changkyun have been pretty useless in his opinion. 

So he spends the next few days thinking. And Thinking. And thinking using his useless pea-sized brain. And the progression of how he got to his conclusion baffles even himself. 

The clicking of drums he hears on the same song reminds him of band class, which reminds him of middle school, which reminds me exactly about an incident that happened once.

“I hit you with a tennis racket.” He opens their conversation that night with that, and a smile encompasses Changkyun’s whole being. 

It was a friendly tennis match between him and his friend Minhyuk, who he supposes Changkyun doesn’t remember. But he does remember walking behind him because there weren’t any teachers around to tell him, ‘Hey stupid, don’t walk behind people swinging a huge racket at 50 mph.’

There wasn’t a  _ lot _ of blood but Hyungwon remembers there being a lot. 

They both remember the event in middle school, but have no idea where to go from there. 

 

_ it decides _

 

When they finally meet, they’re surrounded by friends, the scavenger hunt they went through put to complete waste ask they ended up having mutual friends, and meeting at a grouping up of various people. 

It pisses the two of them off but not enough to take it all back and go back to scavenging. 

Beautifully, they met in a restaurant with the same name as the city itself.

The group of seven, was absolutely baffled when the two immediately started holding hands, but even more so when Changkyun stood on his tippy-toes to give Hyungwon a kiss on the cheek.

The two looked at each other like a 30 year long couple with five gaping mouths staring back at them, and all they could come up with was, “We met online.”

 

_ it goes  _

 

The last time the two met in the dream, it was bittersweet. 

“I don’t know if I’m ready to leave.” Changkyun stresses which was fair because they’ve spent every night for six months there, fighting and trying to figure it all out so of course it would be weird.  

When they came that night, they knew instantly that it would be their last night together in the city. 

They decide the best place to go would be the pier. 

“Will you miss it?” Changkyun asks. 

Hyungwon has to think for a moment. He looks out at the water, it’s empty glow underneath the pale moonlight and it’s presence. “Maybe,” He says. “But it’d give it all up for you.”

“Will you answer my question seriously for once?”

“I can only do that in real life.” He laughs.

“How did we end up here? Why did we find each other?” Hyungwon says nothing because he doesn’t know the answer.

“Because you think too much.” He flicks Changkyun on his head lightly. Changkyun counters with a push - though not one strong enough to send him flying like it normally does.

“I’ll miss it.” Changkyun says into the air. “I’ll miss my nights with you.”

“We have nights in real life now.” Hyungwon response but maybe he just doesn’t get it.

“You’re right. We do.” Changkyun slides his hand into Hyungwon’s interlacing their fingers together. “You’re less clammy in real life.”

“Thanks, I guess.” He tugs his hand up giving it a sloppy kiss just to piss him off.

“Will you promise me one thing, though?” Hyungwon asks, surprising Changkyun.

“Of course.”

“If we ever get separated. Promise to meet me here. Or at the donut shop.” Changkyun giggles, clutching his pinky finger tighter around Hyungwon’s. 

“I promise. They do have killer donuts, don’t they.” Hyungwon chuckles back.

They sit together, Changkyun leaning on Hyungwon’s shoulder and for the first time in this godforsaken city everything feels right. 

The pair watch as the sun begin to rise over the western shoreline, and when Hyungwon’s eyes open, the top of Changkyun’s head is in front of him, his warmth curling around his arms, sun peaking through the window glowing on his skin.

Hyungwon kisses his head and grips him tighter, doing what he can to make sure he’ll never be let go.

**Author's Note:**

> hi,,..... im trying out a different writing style!! i dont know if this is that good, or good at all but! i enjoyed writing this. ive had this idea for a while but was never able to write it until i unlocked this style. thank you to @ghoulgy for inspiring me always. please read their stuff also thank you to you for beta-ing this trash. if you like it let me kno comment and all that~ thank you for reading~!!!<3


End file.
